The Note
by raven's daughter13
Summary: Raven is stuck with doing the laundry. A pair of shorts fall on her head with a note addressed to her. Who is it from? What does it say? (There will be sequel)


The Note

It was a perfectly normal day in the Titans Tower. Cyborg, the half man/half robot, and Beast Boy, the shape shifter, were playing video games while Starfire, Tarmanian alien princess, watched them play, Robin, the boy wonder, was doing the grocery shopping for the week, and Raven, the emypth, was reading one of her gigantic books, that no one knew the name of. All of the laundry was starting to pile up into a mountain almost touching the ceiling.

"Whose turn is it to do the laundry?" asked Cyborg after he had won the game that he had played with Beast Boy.

"I believe it is friend Raven's turn to do the laundry today," Starfire replied answering Cyborg's question.

"It is," Raven stated a little shocked. She marked her place in her book and got up to do the laundry. The emypth grabbed the laundry basket, that was dangerously overflowing, and carried it to the basement where the laundry room was located. As she placed the basket down, a pair of shorts fell off the top onto Raven's forehead. She picked up the shorts and realized that were Beast Boy's, and they were covered in multiple mysterious stains.

_'Of course...they have to be Beast Boy's...'_ Raven thought as she looked at them. When she placed the shorts in the washer machine, she noticed a piece of paper sticking out of the back pocket. She was rather curious of what the piece of paper said, so she took it out of the back pocket to look at what it said. Raven noticed that it had her name on it; she decided to take it with her so that she read what it said.

{ **scene break **}

Once inside her room, Raven sat down on her bed with the note in her hands. It said...

_Dear Raven,_

_I've never had the guts to say this to your face, so I thought I would write it down and give this to you. I knew from the first day I saw you that I would end up developing a crush on you, but I don't think you would feel the same way. Raven, I like you...I might even love you, but I don't know if you feel the same way about me. Like I said, I could never tell you that to your face because you would probably laugh at me..._

_From,_

_Beast Boy_

_'Oh my god... Beast Boy like me..no wait, he might be in love with me!' _she thought to herself in complete and utter shock. She always thought no one would ever like her, or fall in love with her for that matter, because of her being a half demon and all. All of this seemed to good to be true...maybe Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing another prank...or maybe this was all true. Although she would never admit it anyone, Raven was in fact secretly in love with the green skinned titan. _'There's only one way to find out,' _she thought to herself as she got up to go towards the common room. When she walked in, the scene that unfolded in front of her, was that of Beast Boy running around everywhere while Starfire tried to calm him down and Cyborg was killing himself laughing at his friend's distress.

"WHERE IS IT?!" Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs pulling on his hair.

"What are you looking for friend Beast Boy that is making you act like this?" asked Starfire trying to calm her teammate down and help find what he has lost.

"A piece of paper."

"Is this it?" asked Raven trying to act all innocent knowing that the paper in her hand was the paper he was looking for.

"Yes oh thanks so much Rae!" he exclaimed taking the piece of paper from her hand and shoving it in his pocket of his jeans.

"Don't call me Rae and your welcome," she said walking towards Cyborg who finally stopped laughing. "What happened?"

"First, when he realized that his precise paper was gone, he looked in all his pants then he started yelling at me asking if I took it and after that, was when he started running around like an idiot and freaking out; I mean he was literally starting to lose it," Cyborg replied chuckling a little.

"I miss all the good stuff."

"Yep."

{ **scene break **}

Raven had a feeling Beast Boy was going to show her the note sometime soon, so she decided she would tell him about it instead of him coming to her. As she walked towards his room, she saw him come out and he accidentally bumped into her.

"Oh sorry Raven...I was just looking for you," he said running his hand through his hair.

"It's ok...I was looking for you too," she replied standing there not really knowing what to do.

"Ummm...I wanted to give you this," said holding out the piece of paper.

"Beast Boy, I know about the note, and I know what it says."

"Y-y-you do, but h-h-how?"

"When I did the laundry, I found it sticking out the back pocket of one of your shorts, saw it had my name on it, and I took it to my room to read it."

"Ok then...I'll just go then," Beast Boy said starting to walk away from her when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Beast Boy...it's ok...I like you too," replied Raven blushing slightly.

"So do you.. ya know wanna go on a date?" asked Beast Boy nervously.

"Sure," she replied leaning towards him as he leaned towards her till their lips touched...

CLIFFHANGER...I'm gonna write a sequel to this one called The Date...I'm working on the sequel to The Triangle also so look out for it! See ya Soon dear readers!


End file.
